


因缘际会

by ETTTLLL



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 今穿古, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETTTLLL/pseuds/ETTTLLL





	因缘际会

12

纱帘落下，浴房中水汽氤氲，两具赤裸的身体紧紧贴在一起。

林彦俊跨坐在陈立农的大腿上，勾着他的脖颈，细细舔舐着滚动的喉结，再轻咬一记，满意地听见头顶一声压抑的喘息。

双手抚过紧实胸膛，缓缓滑向下腹，指尖停在耻毛边缘，黏腻地划圈。舌头舔过下颚继续上移，迫不及待地探入湿热口腔向深处捅去，勾住另一条用力吸吮。

陈立农被吮得舌根发麻，耳畔似有蜂鸣嗡嗡作响。小腹腾地升起一股火，沿沸腾血液燎过肺腑愈演愈烈，阵阵酥麻直通天灵却寻不到出口，只得发泄般握住怀中人两瓣圆润挺翘的臀肉狠狠揉捏。

生疏的动作间，指腹无意蹭过藏在丘壑中的小口，林彦俊打了个颤轻哼着，臀部的皮肤迅速发烫，变红，蔓延至全身。

从对方唇齿间挣脱出来，陈立农低下头，猛地咬上胸前一点柔软嫣红，那人便叫出声来，要哭似的，像话本里人鱼的歌声，听过便上了瘾，只好伸出粗糙舌面用力舐弄，一手按上另一点挺立凶狠揉捏，往更深处沉沦。

腰间两处热火对撞，瘙痒得难耐。

林彦俊屁股发颤，嘴里无意识地呻吟，一手抱住陈立农的头按在胸前搔弄，一手跌跌撞撞地探下去，握住陈立农胯间尺寸惊人的肉刃，反复撸动，淫靡的水声响起，夹杂着谁的喘息粗重，回响在空荡浴房。

陈立农本能地跟随那人动作挺动胯部，抬头死死盯住林彦俊酡红的脸庞，眼神炙热满布欲念。林彦俊攀住他喘息不止，胸膛上嫣红充血，水光闪动，饱满下体紧贴他的小腹上下蹭弄，前端溢出点滴腺液，后臀高耸，翘出一抹浪荡的弧度。

“农农，我要。”

林彦俊探到他耳边，声音发抖。

陈立农托住林彦俊后颈，轻轻将人仰躺着放在矮榻上，双膝撑开跪于林彦俊腿间。

抬起一条长腿架上肩膀，陈立农侧头从纤细的脚踝开始，用嘴唇厮磨他的皮肉，一寸寸往下，虔诚地亲吻。吻过绷紧的小腿，舔过颤抖的膝窝，滚烫唇舌一路流连至柔嫩的大腿根部，俯身细细啃咬，吸舔出一个个泛着水光的红痕。

林彦俊双腿大敞，正觉身体越发酸软难耐，灼热挺立就被含入口中，舌尖打着圈舔舐前端，上下吞吐吮出啧啧水声。陈立农伏在他胯下的画面令人血脉喷张，强烈快慰自腰间汹涌流窜，林彦俊颤着两条长腿无意识地往他怀里拱，眼前白光一闪，泄出精来。

吐出疲软肉器，陈立农继续向下，嘴唇扫过饱满囊袋停在会阴处啄吻。林彦俊还未从高潮余韵中缓和，又因这火热动作紧张起来，呼吸急促，声音都打着颤：“农，农农...”

“嗯，乖。”

轻轻掰开浑圆挺翘的臀肉，陈立农看向股缝中颤动泛红的小穴，眼神又暗了几分。

“农农，别...啊！”忽觉灼热呼吸喷洒在股间，陈立农已握住他的胯骨，绷起舌尖舔舐着刺探，一股热流由后穴钻进尾椎直窜头顶，林彦俊惊吓般弓起腰身，溢出破碎呻吟。

手指在穴口附近按压，抚过每一处皱折，紧绷亦被舔得柔软松弛，陈立农缓缓刺入一根手指，耐心揉弄，温热大手抚摸着腰臀，俯身不断在林彦俊脸颊耳畔落下亲吻，缓解着饱胀酸楚的异物感。

待甬道能同时容纳三根手指时，竟生出些滑腻湿意，陈立农指尖微曲，摸索到肠壁上某个微微隆起，林彦俊顿感腰椎一麻，如离水的鱼般弹起，仰起修长脖颈，大口喘息。

陈立农在那一点上反反复复地摩擦，手指挤压出粘稠声响。

体内灼热感如附骨之蛆，层层堆积不得缓解，林彦俊茫然挣扎，终于带了哭腔：“农农，进来...”

陈立农再不忍耐，将林彦俊整个抱在怀中，轻柔舔吻湿润的眼角，滚烫的坚硬抵住穴口，缓缓压入。

林彦俊仓皇中抓住陈立农的手臂，只觉体内被粗大热契生生撑开，犹如撕裂一般，一声痛呼，咬上对方肩上结实的肌肉。

“阿俊，乖宝，别怕。”陈立农抚摸着林彦俊颤抖的背脊，湿热的吻不停落下，轻声安抚，等到怀中人逐渐适应，便找好角度长驱直入，重重碾上那块敏感凸起。

“啊！”

硬物尽根没入，将闭合甬道彻底撑开，细嫩的肠壁自四面八方绞缠着入侵者吸吮，陈立农爽快得头皮发麻，闷哼出声。咬住林彦俊耳垂，下身开始浅浅贯穿，顶磨勾蹭皆是销魂蚀骨，不由得大力深入，指头在腰间掐出淤痕。

甬道在磨砺间升起难言快感，林彦俊刚刚泄过的那根竟又挺立起来，笔直长腿不自觉地勾缠住陈立农紧实腰腹，提腰摆臀热烈迎合。

陈立农见他指尖蜷缩颤抖，喉间不住呻吟，深埋的肉器愈发肿胀。林彦俊一头如瀑黑发披散肩头，被汗水打湿，薄唇微张，眼角通红，一股含而不放的风流从眉骨间生长出来。

陈立农不禁扣住林彦俊后脑，唇舌紧贴着勾缠，身下骤然发力，尽数抽出，再重重夯入，每一下都狠狠擦过敏感隆起，穴口汁液淋漓。

不够，想看他失神，还不够，想看他失控。

林彦俊通身滚烫，理智被灭顶快感击碎，再难克制细碎呻吟，只得随着身下越发剧烈的顶撞高声尖叫。

陈立农眼中火热独占，欲念升腾，在林彦俊耳畔吐息沉沉，哑声道：“阿俊，唤我的名字。”

林彦俊抬眼对上那双深邃黑眸，被眼底翻涌的深情与渴望击得心口一悸，越发意乱情迷，不住往他肩窝里蹭：“农农，农农，爱你，我爱你，啊！啊！”

以最柔软的姿态接纳，以最直白的方式表达，任他如猛兽般啃噬胸膛茱萸，任他在肩颈留下斑驳暴烈的标记。

陈立农额角绷起青筋，眼中猩红一片，浓郁的雄性气息烫得林彦俊浑身一颤，在又一记深顶后吐了精。

高热的甬道因强烈的刺激骤然紧缩，陈立农低吼一声，大臀肌剧烈抖动射在了心上人体内。

林彦俊闭着眼睛被陈立农搂着躺着榻上喘息，一根手指都抬不起来，正要迷迷糊糊睡过去，唇上传来熟悉的温柔触感，陷入梦境的前一刻，听见那人在耳边道：“我也爱你。”


End file.
